narutosekaifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Diamonds' Queen: Bezsensowna misja
Rozdział 4- Bezsensowna misja Po krótkiej rozmowie z członkiem ANBU Kin udała się do pałacu Emekage Yukio Arato. Na miejscu spotkała swoich przyjaciół Rukę i Izo. Zniecierpliwiony i zdenerwowany Emekage powiedział: - Nareszcie jesteś Kin. A więc udacie się na misje Rangi B i będziecie eskortować kunoichi Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach Xenę Abe . - Skoro jest kunoichi to po co mamy ją eskortować? Zapytał Izo. - Ponieważ przybędzie tu po diament i będzie musiała dostarczyć go do Kraju Herbaty. Jeżeli któreś z was zawali spotka go bardzo surowa kara! Zrozumiałaś Kin?! - Tak zrozumiałam. - Spróbujcie zawalić te misje a już nigdy więcej nie postawicie nogi w tej wiosce. Oczywiście nie dotyczy to Kin ponieważ ją spotka o wiele gorsza kara! Hahahaha! Emekage zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Gdy cała trójka wyszła udała się nad rzekę nad która najczęściej się spotykali. Rozpoczeli więc rozmowe: - Jemu już totalnie odbiło! Przecież Kin z łatwością mogłaby dostarczyć ten diament do Kraju Herbaty! A właśnie dlaczego on się tak na ciebie uwzią Kin? - Izo daj spokój! Odezwała się Ruka. - Powiem wam o co chodzi… - Więc o co chodzi? -… Emekage chce wyciągnąć ze mnie Oirebuna na co się nie zgadzam i przez to w każdy możliwy sposób upszyksza mi życie - A co jeżeli by go z ciebie wyciagną? - Prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłabym i … - I? - I Emekage przejąłby lub nieprzejąby nad nim kontrole a to oznaczałoby katastrofe wszystkie wioski przestałyby istnieć a w najgorszym wypadku świat uległby totalnemu zniszczeniu. - Oirebun jest aż tak potężny? - Tak jego siła jest dwa razy taka jak dziesięcio – ogoniastego więc dlatego należy się bać co się stanie jeżeli Emekage zdobędzie go. - Mam bardzo ale to bardzo złe przczucia . Odezwała się Ruka. . - Może nie zawalimy tej misji. Ale znając Emekage pewnie będzie próbował nam w niej przeszkodzić . I będzie się starał byśmy nie wypełnili tej misji. I pewnie jest tak jak zawsze dzisiaj nam powiedział o misji a jutro pojawi się kunoichi z Liścia i zostaniemy wezwani do pałacu. . -Pewnie masz rację Kin. Krzykneli chórem Izo i Ruka. - No musimy się przygotować na misje spotkamy się jutro tutaj dobrze? - Dobrze. - To do zobaczenia. - Do zobaczenia Kin pobiegła do swojego domu najszybciej jak potrafiła. Gdy wbiegła do swojego pokoju zaczeła się szykować. Po jakiś 10 minutach do jej pokoju wszła jej mama Hanako i zapytała: - Jutro pewnie idziesz na misje prawda ? - Tak chociaż nie za bardzo się ciesze. Coś bardzo złego się szykuje. Boje się że to może mieć związek z tobą mamo i z Oirebunem. Ale to tylko przeczucia. - Kin twoje przeczucia zawsze się sprawdzają. Jednak mam nadzieje że nie spełnią się w przypadku Oirebuna. - Eh ! Pożyjemy zobaczymy. - Kin szykuj się a ja nie będę ci przeszkadzać. - Nie przeszkadzasz . Zostań tu ile chcesz. - Tak czy siak pójdę już robić kolacje. - Dobrze. Gdy Kin skończyła nie miała co robić wiec wyjrzała przez okno i zaczeła oglądac zachód słońca. Po obejrzeniu zachodu słońca postanowiła sprawdzić czy aby na pewno wszystkie potrzebne jej przedmioty. Po upewnieniu się że wszystko ma poszła do kuchni na kolacje. Po kolacji poszła do swojego pokoju. Kin rozmyślając o następnym dniu nie zorientowała się kiedy zasneła twardym snem. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Wiem dość dziwny tytuł ale nie miałam na niego pomysłu mam nadzieje że się spodobał. Autor:Wiktoriq11 Data Publikacji: 19.05.2013 Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Diamonds' Queen Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Wiktoriq11